1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a fastener for bundles of cylindrical members or strands, and, more specifically, to a clamp or bundle tie for use with insulated electrical wires. The bundle tie is applied by using an applicator tool having a movable anvil and crimping means for permanently deforming the bundle tie around a group of wires. Use of a deformable plastic bundle tie together with an appropriate tool furnishes an appropriate method for constructing an electrical harness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous clamps or bundle ties for use with electrical wires are disclosed by the prior art. Generally, these bundle ties comprise flexible plastic bands each of which has some form of locking tab member. The flexible band is laced through the locking tab member and the excess is trimmed off. U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,863 is an excellent example. Generally, these bundle ties are flexible and are not permanently deformed when applied. U.S. Pat. No. 2,335,296 shows an insulating clamp which is deformed around a tubular member. This thermo-plastic clamp is heated and then formed around the tubular member and serves as an elevation post. U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,863 shows a metallic wire member which is bent around a number of electrical wires. This latter metallic member has a plastic cover. The instant invention comprises a relatively rigid, plastic, insulating member which can be deformed around a bundle of wires in much the same way as a metallic terminal can be crimped to the core of an insulated wire. Electrical harnesses, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,984 can be formed by using these plastic bundle tie members at appropriate points in the harness.
This invention differs from the prior art in that the deformed plastic bundle tie is a one-piece member which does not require any special locking mechanism. There is no necessity for a metallic structural element to carry the tensile loads since the plastic member is sufficiently thick to carry these loads. This U-shaped bundle tie offers a device which can be utilized with no scrap and the molding operation is relatively simple when compared to the relatively more complex devices necessitating locking means and collars. Additionally, the application tooling required for this device can be much simpler than that required for bundle ties where the flexible band must be looped around a bundle of wires. Only a reciprocating anvil and a relatively stationary crimping means is required. Of course, a small tool for hand-held operation must necessarily be more complex as is the tool herein disclosed and claimed.